stinky_slapoop_llcfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Heffley
Greg Heffley is one of the five founding members of the Juicy Bars. She is also Robin's main love interest and later becomes his girlfriend. Character History Background Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. Starfire was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in Betrothed. Starfire's only family of which we know in the series is her evil big sister Blackfire. Later, in the comic Teen Titans Go, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wildfire, who was sent away when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Blackfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn Tamaran. Starfire came to Earth as Koriand'r, an alien princess being transported by Gordanians, in exile as a slave to the Citadel. Through the use of her innate Tamaranean strength, she broke free from the brig aboard a Gordanian ship and landed in Jump City. While attempting to free herself of the handcuffs with which she had been laden, she ended up both destroying buildings and cars, and running into four young teenagers with whom she would later fight crime. Raven suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then did Robin notice the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked the mysterious girl down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him to learn the English language, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to be destroyed. (This falls in line with how Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact.) And then Cyborg said that she knows how to leave a mark. Once freed, she sought out food in the form of popcorn and candy at the local video store. Having been tracked by the Titans, she reunited with them and fought off the wave of Gordanians sent to recapture her. Angered at Lord Trogaar's promise of destruction, she yelled at Robin, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other, and the decision was made to work as a team to save the city from the Gordanians' particle weapon. The five teenagers founded the Teen Titans shortly after. Physical Appearance Starfire is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellow-ish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She wears a crop top showing her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). She also seems to have a Japanese anime girl-like appearance, for example, her eyebrows resemble a geisha's eyebrows, her hair is also very shiny like most anime girls hair, and she has those Japanese anime sideburns like some anime characters have or created with.. Personality Despite her beauty, Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Starfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag valblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). Starfire's personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, it seems Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone, she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail. Go! As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behaviour suggests Starfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy—their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Starfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Robin and Slade had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Apprentice, Part 2 Starfire cares about each of her friends but there is one person whom she likes more than a friend and that's Robin. Since the day they met both her and Robin have had feelings for each other and it is obvious to everyone including a few villians. There have been multiple hints throughout the show showing how much they care for one another (Date with Destiny, Betrothed, Sisters, and Stranded) but Robin and Starfire didn't admit their feelings for each other until the series finale movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Where they share a few scenes with each other and have attempted to kiss twice. By the end of the movie Robin and Starfire finally reveal their feelings for each other and they finally share a real kiss. Relationships Robin Starfire enjoys Robin's teachings to no end and they get along very well. Starfire is quite pretty, and boys occasionally flirt with her. Starfire's interest in others occasionally sparks jealousy in Robin. In Betrothed Robin is extremely disturbed that Starfire is to marry someone she's never met. In the same episode, when Starfire mistakes a handsome Tameranean as whom she is to be wed and is immediately enamored by him, Robin's reaction showed a great disapproval and comical jealousy. When Robin and the other Titans find out more about what's happening, Robin climbs Starfire's balcony and tries to talk her out of the wedding. Later in the episode, before leaving Tamaran, Starfire's last words were, "...I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth," as she surrenders the crown of Tamaran and walks side by side with Robin back to Earth, a clear foreshadowing of the future. There are also other big hints throughout the show that they like one another, such as when Robin fights and easily defeats the other Titans like Slade commands him to, but when Starfire is the last one, he refuses to strike her down. In this time, Starfire was also the only Titan he had spoken to. Also, in For Real, ''Control Freak jealously claims "She's too good for Robin, he'll never appreciate her!" to which Mas y Menos (who also have crushes on Starfire) agree. Also there are many times when Robin saves her from falling or being hit by something, or Starfire grabs him and flies away with him they save each other from small things all the time that are not much thought of but if not for the other they would probably be dead. Throughout the series there have been crucial moments to the growing bond between Starfire and Robin. Starfire often gets extremely jealous when other girls flirt with Robin, such as Blackfire and Kitten. "Sisters""Date with Destiny" When Mad Mod is explaining to Starfire why her starbolts aren't working, Robin becomes protective of her and tells Mad Mod to get away from her."Mad Mod" In the episode "Troq" when Cyborg tells Robin about what Val-Yor is calling her he gets very upset. In The End - Part 2 when Starfire was fighting her Nega self she was using Starfire's inner feelings against her so while she was fighting her, her Nega self kept telling Starfire when the fight was over Robin would be all hers which shows that Starfire has strong feelings towards Robin. In Snowblind when Starfire leaves by herself Robin yells her name, but she ignores him. Later, before she collapses in the snow, she weakly murmurs "Robin...". While Starfire is missing, Robin is by their broken-down ship. Raven tells him Starfire can take care of herself, and Robin replies, "That doesn't mean I can't worry." When they find her at Red Star's home, Starfire runs to hug Robin before looking to see the rest of her friends. ''Snowblind In the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Robin becomes jealous after Starfire kisses a boy to learn Japanese. When they are on the rooftop of a building, they discuss the topic and its uses on Tamaran and Earth. When they are about to kiss, Robin states that they can be nothing more than heroes since he is too focused on his mission. This greatly upsets Starfire and she flies away crying. Later on Starfire is seen infront a store watching two robot mice kiss each other making her depressed, suddenly a little girl comes up to her and tries to ask what's wrong. Starfire says that everything is fine but as the girl leaves Starfire starts to fellow her and finally admits that she has had feelings for Robin ever since the day the two of them first met. Starfire then starts to say that through everything they have been through together he has still not admit his feelings for her and that maybe it was foolish to think there was anything between her and Robin. The little girl then gives her a hopeful smile and Starfire finally realises that there has always been something more between her and Robin and that she won't give up on them. After Starfire saves Robin, they share another tender moment and they attempt to kiss again, but Beast Boy and the other Titans barge in on them. When they defeat Commander Daizo, Robin then tries to reveal his true and strong romantic feelings for Starfire but getting the message she silences him by simply saying "Robin stop talking" and they finally share their real kiss. In the end, Robin and Starfire are seen holding hands and become a couple. Raven Raven did not take such a liking to Starfire once she became part of the team. It was the same for Starfire. She never truly understood Raven, and so she did not connect with her very well. Starfire attempted to connect with Raven more, but Raven shot her down. When they accidentally switched bodies with one another, they discover more about each other and finally, Raven learns to respect Starfire and her optimism, just as Starfire has accepted Raven and her gloominess.Switched After that, Raven and Starfire are seen meditating together and they hang out when the boys are together. Sometimes, if Starfire is worried about a girl thing, she talks to Raven''Transformation'' and tells her about her newly-found pimple. One thing the two have in common is that they both fawned over Aqualad together.Deep Six In some battles, Starfire and Raven combine their powers. They do this again to stop the Brotherhood of Evil.Titans TogetherEvery Dog Has His Day Despite their rocky start at the beginning and their different traits, the girls have become close friends. Beast Boy Just as Cyborg serves as an older brother to Starfire, Beast Boy tends to act as her younger brother. He sometimes oversteps himself by taking his pranks too far and being insensitive about matters that are serious to Starfire, but the two are very close and trust each other in battle. Beast Boy has learned good things from Starfire. One time, Beast Boy plans to get the dirt on Cyborg for pranking him, by throwing an oil balloon in Cyborg's face. When the balloon accidentally hits Starfire, an angry Starfire chooses to ignore Beast Boy. They soon reunite. Beast Boy realizes that Starfire taught him to be a good person.Forces of Nature Starfire laughs at most of Beast Boy's jokes, even though they aren't funny and she doesn't get the majority of them, but they remain family, and Starfire is the first person of choice Beast Boy would entrust a very delicate secret to. Beast Boy also trusts Starfire enough to help hide his secret pet Silkie from the other Titans, and it is during this episode she forms her maternal bond to Silkie. Rodrick Rodrick, Greg's big brother, hates Starfire due to the fact that Starfire dethroned her on Tamaran, and left the crown to Galfore (her adoptive father). Blackfire always challenged her to fights and believes herself to be better than Starfire in everything, yet Starfire has defeated her several times. After that, she was sent into exile. Yet Starfire, being the forgiving person that she is, always seems willing to make peace with her no matter how many times Blackfire has wronged her. Blackfire hired Madame Rouge to kill Starfire by masquerading as their long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. This attack ultimately failed and Starfire finally snapped. Deeply, emotionally hurt that Blackfire resorted to staging their lost brother's "return" for the mere sake of revenge, Starfire went to Blackfire's prison and declared that she and Blackfire were no longer sisters, and vows that she will find Wildfire. Terra When they first met, Starfire became instant friends with Terra, similarly to Beast Boy, and would often compete with him to hang out with or hug Terra. Starfire becomes hurt and angry after Terra betrays them to Slade, but does not realize at first. She blames herself when she allows Terra to trick her into believing that she is hurt, and thus allowing Terra to have a slight advantage. Starfire attempts to drop all remorse for Terra when Terra knocks her off a cliff with a boulder, but still shows concern for her after she flees a fight with the Titans, stating "she seems quite scared". But this may be a slight victory statement. Finally, when Terra overcomes her devotion to Slade and destroys him in molten lava, but subsequently turns to stone while trying to stop a volcano from erupting, Starfire is saddened, but proud of Terra's heroic sacrifice. She brings flowers to Terra's memorial/grave. Like the other Titans, Starfire is confused about whether or not Terra has truly returned. Red X Red X has shown an interest in Starfire, seeing as he flirted with her briefly during their fight. He had called her "cutie" and implied that they should go out. Starfire angrily rejects him however, by blasting him with her bright green-colored laser eye beams. Red X doesn't seem to be bothered by this however. Powers and Abilities All of Starfire's powers are native to her species. Though outwardly humanoid in appearance, she has several biological differences, like having nine stomachs.Mother Mae-Eye''Starfire's powers are tied to her emotional states, and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on; because of this, her powers can be weakened or compromised when she is in emotional turmoil, like when she lost her ability to fly due to depression.''Stranded Lip-to-lip contact enables Starfire to assimilate language, which gives her current fluency in English and Japanese. Her eyes often glow green when using her powers. Tamaranean Physiology: Starfire has superhuman strength, considerably greater than Cyborg's; this ability is triggered by boundless confidence. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground, and can lift extremely heavy weights. Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation''Snowblind''. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered, and she was immune to Red Star's nuclear aura.Go!''Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without protection or survival gear (including any breathing apparatus). After being smashed into a car, she demonstrated accelerated healing by simply cracking her neck to rid the pain in her back."Go!"Although not as agile as Robin, she has shown great agility, seen doing back flips and aerial maneuvers, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's bolts of energy.''Forces of Nature Energy Projection: Starfire can project bright green energy from her body, activated by righteous fury. She mainly discharges compact orbs from her hands, called starbolts. Her starbolts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles. However, she has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams from her hands. Starfire can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. On rare occasions, Starfire has been known to release from her entire body an omnidirectional blast of energy, which can destroy most everything around her in a very wide perimeter, or act as a temporary defensive barrier.The End Part 1Betrayal *'Eye Beams': After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty, Starfire gained the ability to discharge energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, and are more precise. They also give her the element of surprise for when her arms are bound.Transformation Flight: By feeling unbridled joy, Starfire can achieve flight. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her strength is not diminished when airborne. Skills Due to the war-like nature of her home planet, Starfire is well trained in the arts of combat. She is an expert in Tamaranean martial arts, and was skilled enough to take down numerous Gordanian soldiers while her upper body was bound. She is also versed in weapons, using a bow at one point with little effort.Stranded Weaknesses Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptons, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolts out of her nose and mouth. Episode Appearances Gallery 0065.jpg 0033.jpg|Starfire and Robin watching fireworks 029.jpg 0900.jpg 113313.jpg 0200.jpg|Starfire mad 046875.jpg 0523.jpg|Starfire ignoring BeastBoy 112.jpg 078.jpg|Starfire as Raven Robin-and-Starfire-starfire-and-robin-24978588-640-480.jpg|Starfire in love, Robin jealous Robin-and-Starfire-starfire-and-robin-24978501-640-480.jpg|The beginning of Robin and Starfire's relationship Together in the Moonlight.jpg|Robin and Starfire in Sisters .jpg 524935-124316_starfire_400_super.jpg|Starfire loves mustard! Robin Starfire Go.jpg RobinxStarfire.jpg 04687.jpg|Robin and Starfire "first" kiss Starfire hearts.jpg BestFire.jpg Boltfire.jpg Robin&Starfire_KISS.jpg|Robin & Starfire's First Real Kiss Starfire.PNG Teentitans-madmod68.jpg|Starfire in Mad Mod's chair Robin&Starfire.jpg|Robin & Starfire making their Relationship public Robin♥Starfire.jpg|A New Beginning TT Screen shot 5.png tumblr_mcyltaLrFb1r8omafo3_500.gif|Right after their first kiss Confessing.jpg|Robin revealing his romantic feelings to Starfire Starfire Screaming.PNG|Starfire Screaming Starfire eye beams.png|Starfire Using Eye Beams Starfire and robin.png 18gg52.jpg Starfire ready to face blackfire.png 1093470-starfire tv 4.jpg Starfiregrumpyfirestranded.jpg 728336 1278336217591.0res 400 300.jpg Wedding Dress.jpg Robin&Star.jpg Meet Starfire.jpg|Starfire's arrival Starfire screaming robin!!.png In the Rain.jpg So Close.jpg R&S.jpg Holding Hands.jpg Robin saving Starfire.jpg Starfire ready.jpg Robin & Starfire.jpg|Robin comforting Starfire Starfire vs Blackfire.jpg|Starfire vs Blackfire Nightwing & Starfire.jpg|Starfire and Nightwing saying Goodbye Starfire's Gallery ''Main article: Starfire/Gallery '' Video Trivia *Starfire appears in a total of sixty-three episodes of the series; one of which she does not speak. In addition, she appears in the Teen Titans movie, Trouble in Tokyo, and all video games based on the series. * In all her appearances Starfire is animated without a navel, even though her animation sheet shows her with one. * In the episode Mother Mae-Eye, Starfire stated she has 9 stomachs, which may explain why she eats so much. * Her real name (Koriand'r) is said by Galfore in the episode Betrothed when they are yelling at each other in Tamaranean, although it can be hard to catch if you're not specifically listening for it. * Starfire is the most gullible out of the Teen Titans. She is also the most easily scared as she is the one who screams the most. Category:Characters Category:Juicy Bars